


Fireworks

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Special, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Mind Rape, Murder, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Smut, Violence, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Back with a blast on a multiple chapter story
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 98
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts).



> Back with a blast on a multiple chapter story

One week for Christmas it was and Kara was way too busy to prepare everything for the Hollidays. She even took the week off from work so she could use all of her free time (except for when she had her Supergirl-duties of course) for the preparations.

It drove her sister crazy because although she knew her sister so well in her Holliday-madness she thought the blonde was way overreacting. 

And that was not only Alex’ opinion. Lena didn’t like the Hollidays at all. Not because she was used to be alone on them, she didn’t care about that anymore. But since she started dating Kara, the woman drove the CEO almost insane with her happy spirit and songs and whatever. But what Lena hurt the most was that Kara was so into her preparations, that the blonde didn’t even spent time with Lena anymore.

After Kara canceled their date night for like the 5th time this week, Lena had enough. After work she grabbed her coat and headed to the first bar that crossed her path, intending herself to wash down her pain with whatever an alcohol this place had to offer. 

And boy, she had no clue what kind of mistake she made in the second she entered that bar...

***

Kara was in her apartment preparing everything for a nice romantic dinner. She realized how she had let her girlfriend down in the last couple of days. It was Alex that remind her that she was caught in her own little world and that she wasn’t paying attention at anything else anymore. And in that moment it hit her how she was a bad girlfriend lately. And she felt sorry about it.

The people that were the closest to Kara knew for the fact that once something came on the blondes mind, she could become way too excited and that she would easily forget the things that really mattered.

There was a reason that Kara loved the Hollidays so much because in this time of year it was family time. And all she wanted to do was take care of the fact that Lena would have some joy too. She knew her girlfriends past and she knew she grew up without the love and carry of a proper family. For the Luthor’s, Christmas was just another day to make money. And she wanted Lena to experience Christmas in the Danvers style. 

After Kara packed her bag with all the things she needed for her surprise dinner, she took her phone and left her apartment.

She was sure that Lena would be at her place at this time of day because Eve had texted her that Lena wasn’t in her office anymore.

Kara also didn’t text Lena that she would come over because that would ruin her surprise.

She thought about flying to Lena’s apartment first but she knew that Lena was still processing the fact that Kara was Supergirl and the fact that the blonde didn’t own a car, she decided to take the walk to the apartment.

It was a 30 minute walk and considering the fact that it was freezing, she went anyway. Dressed in her furry black winter coat and her blonde hair hidden underneath a pink beanie, she walked.

About 30 minutes later she arrived at the building. As she entered, she politely greeted the security guard who was sitting in his office, reading a paper and enjoying his cup of coffee. As the guard noticed the blonde, he greeted back from his chair and Kara took the elevator to the penthouse.

As the elevator brought her to the top floor, Kara was tapping her foot on the ground nervously because she had no idea how Lena would react once the blonde showed up. It had been a week without a single contact because Kara turned the greeneyed down several times as she invited her to dinner. Kara was ashamed of herself and she wanted to apologize to Lena and be close to her again. Because realizing how close she was to see Lena again, she realized as well how much she missed her.

A beep brought her back to reality and the doors of the elevator opened. Once open, the blonde stepped outside to the front door of the apartment. She was standing in front of the door and she could hear soft music playing from the other side. She made a fist and was about to knock but in her excitement, she decided to surprise the woman properly. She reached into her handbag, searching for the keys that Lena once gave her. 

After she found them, she unlocked the door carefully and entered her girlfriends personal home. She hang up her coat and took of her beanie, using the mirror in the hallway to correct her golden locks before she walked in. 

To her surprise, she noticed the apartment was empty although the lights were on and music was playing. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen first to put away the bag of food. She was about to grab some plates from the kitchen sideboard as she heard some weird noises. 

Kara frowned and leaned forward to hear where the noises were coming from. She followed them until she was standing in front of the closed door of the master bedroom. The noises became more clearer and she recognized Lena’s voice.

What was she doing in there?

Without a second thought her hand went on the door handle, pushed it down and opened the door. “Lena, are you here? What are you doing? I heard some....”

Kara’s words died on her tongue as she entered the room. She had a straight vision on the queen sized bed, the bed where she used to have the most intimate moments of her life with her girlfriend. Tears started to fill her eyes and running down her cheeks.

She was looking at two women that were lying in the bed. One she didn’t know had her head between Lena’s legs as she was licking the CEO’s pussy full compassion. One of the strangers hand was lay down on the CEO’s right breast, squeezing hard in it.

Lena however had her legs spread fully for her lover and her hands grabbed the woman’s copper red hair and pushed her as close as possible between her legs.

That all stopped in the second that she noticed the blonde standing in the doorway. Her pale skin turned even more paler and her eyes were filled with fear. She was sure that her heart stopped in that moment.

Looking at the heart broken blonde in front of her seemed to make her realize what she was doing and what she had done to the one woman she truly loved.

“Kara...” she started as she pushed the woman between her legs aside and covered her naked body with a blanket.

But Kara was too far away. She shook her head as she turned around and started to run. Run from the apartment, run from the pain and for all, run from Lena. 

Somewhere in the distance she could still hear Lena calling for her, but it was too late. She wanted to go away.

The Holliday’s suddenly meant nothing to her anymore and she felt all the joy that she ever felt before leaving her heart, replacing it with emptiness.


	2. Listen to me

Kara didn’t know how she got home but she did. And meanwhile her sadness had turn into rage. As soon as she entered her apartment her eyes felt on the Christmas Tree that was standing in the middle of her living room. She had decorated it with so much fun just to celebrate Christmas Eve next week together with Lena. Lena...

Thinking of the CEO made all the pictures from earlier coming back to her mind again. Lena lying in bed with her legs spread allowing some random woman to eat her out. Her girlfriend for Rao’s sake. 

Kara felt her blood boiling. Rage was taking over the always so shiny blonde. She walked, almost ran to the tree and started to rip all of the baubles out and smashed them against the wall. She started one by one but once her anger became even worse, she grabbed the whole tree and smashed the thing out of the open window. It satisfied her but only for a few moments. She had no longer control over her emotions. And over her powers for that matter.

Somewhere deep inside, the old Kara tried to stay in control but the Kryptonian inside of her was stronger. Her eyes started to glow. And a few seconds later the laserbeams shot out of her eyes destroying everything around the apartment until finally nothing was left. 

The place was completely trashed. There was fire and smoke everywhere but the Kryptionan did not care. Finally Kara became a little grip back over her body and her eyes stopped glowing. A feeling of emptiness and guilt washed over her as she collapsed with her back against the wall onto the floor. She pulled her knees high up and hid her face into them as she started to scream loudly. It was a scream of pure pain. Pain caused by betrayal. Lena betrayed her. She hurt her although she used to be invulnerable. But she was only physically invulnerable, not emotionally. She never thought Lena would do this to her. She realized that she wasn’t a good girlfriend over the past few days but that was only to organize an unforgettable event for the woman she loves. Or loved. Kara felt her heart shrink and she never knew how much it would hurt to be so heartbroken.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kara didn’t respond to it and stayed there against the wall with her face buried into her knees. 

“Kara?”

The blondes heart skipped a few beats. That was Lena’s voice.

“Kara are you okay? There is smoke coming from under the door.”

Kara looked up to the door. “Go away, Lena!” she yelled, almost screamed. She could feel the Kryptonian inside of her that wanted to rise up again but she was able to push her back inside.

“Kara, please listen to me. I want to explain.”

“I don’t want your explanation, Lena. Just leave me alone!”

As the blonde looked around she was sure that it was only a matter of time that the fire department would arrive at her apartment. And she was also sure that Alex was already on her way from the DEO since the DEO received 911-calls in exceptional cases as well. So the only thing she could do was to use her freezing breath to put out the fire.

As she just finished, she heard a key into her doorlock. As the door went open, Lena appeared into the apartment. 

She could see the woman look around in shock before her eyes felt on the blonde in the middle of the room.

“Which part of leave me alone don’t you understand?” Kara asked. She sounded desperate. She didn’t want to see the woman that betrayed her but still that same woman wouldn’t listen. And again she could feel her rage coming back.

“I just want to explain,” Lena started again.

Kara crossed her arms. “There is nothing to explain, Lena. I wanted to surprise you because I felt guilty of my behavior in the last couple of days. And then I found you in your bed fucking an other girl. So that was really an obvious situation to me.”

“Kara,” Lena started and she took a step towards the blonde but stayed put in the moment she watched Kara stepped back. “It was not...”

“What it looked like?” Kara finished the sentence before Lena could. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“That was not what I wanted to say,” Lena said. It hurt her how she hurt Kara. Looking in the blue eyes of the blonde, eyes that used to sparkle in joy and happiness were empty. She looked straight into an empty soul and that frightened the CEO.

“I am warning you, Lena Kieran Luthor,” Kara suddenly said with a warning tone in her voice. A voice she usually used when she was confronting one of her enemies. And in that moment Lena realized that was what Kara thought of her right now. She thought of her as an enemy. And she deserved it.

But still she felt the need to explain. “I have no idea what got into me,” she unbidden went on. “One moment I was at a bar and the next one...”

“You were fucking a woman that was not me,” Kara said. “I have enough of this bullshit. Leave and leave right now!”

Lena crossed her arms. She knew she had no right to but she refused to give up this easily. “I won’t leave before you’ve heard me out.”

“Lena...” There was that warning tone in the blondes voice again. Kara fought it but the Kryptionian inside of her pushed her way back to the surface. The blondes eyes started to glow. “Go... away!”

“You would never use your powers against me,” Lena said.

“Kara might not. But the Super in her isn’t so sure about that.”

Before Lena could think about the fact why her girlfriend was speaking in the third person, she watched how the blondes eyes glow even more before her heat vision was used against her. She could barely duck away and she was shocked about the fact that Kara attacked her.

The laserbeams hit the front of the apartment, just as it was kicked open. A visibly shocked Alex jumped into the apartment. Her eyes were full of fear but only for a second. “What the fuck was that about, Kara?”

The blondes eyes turned back to normal again as she started to cry loudly. She put her arms around herself, sobbing hard.

“Please tell her to leave. I’ve warned her several times but she won’t listen to me.”

Alex looked confused between her sister and Lena. And back to her sister. Taking the image of an clearly devistated Kara as well as a very shocked CEO, she decided to do what every sister would do.

“Leave, Luthor.” Her voice sounded like a command. “Leave before I do anything I will regret.”

Lena’s shoulders dropped in defeat. She started to walk out of the apartment but before she did, she turned around one more time. “I won’t give up on us, Kara. I won’t.”

After that the CEO left the apartment. She knew when she was defeated but she ensured herself to fight back. She will fix this mistake, whatever and how long it would take.


	3. Sisters stick together

It took a whole lot of effort for Alex to put her sister in the black pickup and leave the apartment before the FBI and the fire department would arrive. The director promised herself to take Kara back to her own apartment as she drove away from the scene with high speed. 

It broke her heart to see her sister like this. Kara was sitting in the backseat of the car, crying constantly. She called J’onn and explained the situation to him. She made clear that Supergirl was not able to do any duties until further notice. J’onn was understanding and Alex was relieved that the former Director didn’t ask any further questions. After she hung up with J’onn, she called Maggie.

“Mags, it’s me. I am taking Kara home with me.”

“Alex, is everything okay?”

Alex sighed. “It is not. I don’t know what happened but I found Kara at her apartment, which she completely destroyed with her powers.” Alex tried not to but her wife recognized the fear and worry in Alex’s tone.

“I will take care of everything,” she replied with a calm voice. “Please drive safe.”

After the call, Alex hit the gas even deeper.

***

It took the Director ten minutes to reach her own apartment. Once she parked the car, she had to collect her sister from the backseat and dragged her inside.

Kara was panicking and tried to fight her sister but after the kind of powers she used back into her apartment, she kind of solar flared and had no longer her powers. The good thing about all of it was, that as long as her powers were gone, there was no chance that the Kryptonian inside of her could take over her body again.

With Maggies help, Alex finally was able to drag her sister inside and pushed her in the sofa.

“What the hell happened?” she started to shout at her sister but it was the wrong way to approach her. Alex knew that but she was so scared as she entered Kara’s home before. Those feelings had to come out somehow.

Kara helt both hands against her ears and kept her eyes shut as tears were still flushing down her cheeks.

“Alex,” Maggie whispered. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Alex nodded and followed her wife into the kitchen. After Maggie closed the door behind them, she looked at Alex. 

“What happend? Why did she lost control like that?”

Now it was Alex whose eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know. We got an emergency call back in the DEO on her address. I knew right away that something was wrong. As I walked into her apartment, she was shooting around with her heat vision.” Alex started to shake over her whole body and Maggie put her arms around her. It calmed the director enough to continue her story. “She destroyed everything, Mags. The place is totally destroyed. I never saw her like this. And then there was that Luthor.”

Maggie pulled herself out of the embrace to look at Alex properly. “Lena was there?”

The older Danvers nodded. “I have no idea what she was doing there, but all Kara could bring out was that she wanted Lena to go away. And when she left, she said something about not giving up on them.”

“Do you think that they had a fight?”

“You know Kara, Mags. When she had a fight with Lena, she would be lying in front of her TV watching sad movies and having lots of chocolate. She would never go out of control like that.”

There was a silence. “Talk to her, honey,” Maggie finally said. “You are her big sister. If any one can get through to her, it is you.”

“I know, but I am so worried about her.”

“Alex, Kara loves you. And she needs you.” The Latina pushed her wife gently towards the kitchen door. “Go. I will stay here and give you some privacy. But if you need me, just call and I will be right there.”

“Promise?” Alex asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

“Promise,” Maggie said with a smile and she kissed her wife on her forehead to encourage her.

***

Kara was still sitting in the sofa at the same spot Alex left her moments ago. She noticed that Maggie dragged her sister away but she couldn’t care less. All she could think about was the fact how Lena hurt and betrayed her. Once there were no more tears left to cry, her crying turned into soft sobs.

She could sense that she had lost her powers but it relieved her. She had no control over her body back in her apartment and that scared her. It was like she was poisoned with red kryptonite, the feeling was exactly the same except she wasn’t exposed to it at all. She and only she was responsible for what happened.

Kara noticed how the door to the kitchen slowly openend. She looked up and saw her sister who obviously had been crying too. 

Alex approached her in silence. She sat down right next to Kara, openend her arms to her little sister and pulled her into a close embrace. She didn’t say anything. She just hugged her and wanted to let her little sister know that she was there for her.

The girls stayed in their embrace for at least ten minutes, but it felt like hours. It was so long since they hugged each other like this. Although they had their own visions on the things in life and often had their differences, they were sisters after all. And they loved each other.

The hug calmed Kara down. She relaxed into her sisters arms as she said with a trembling voice: “I am so, so sorry Alex.”

Alex started to stroke the blondes hair in a soothing way. “Shht... It’s okay, kiddo. I am here for you.”

Kara sighed. She knew that she owned her sister an explanation. She sighed again. “I found her, Alex.”

“Hmm?”

“Lena... I found her as I was in her apartment to surprise her.”

“I’m afraid that I don’t quite understand what you mean, Kar.”

“I caught her in bed with another woman.” 

The blonde heard Alex sigh. “Oh Kara... I am so sorry.”

“I... I was so hurt. I don’t understand why she would do that to me. And when I got home and looked at all those decorations which I set up for her. I- I just lost it.”

There was a silence.

“I didn’t mean to attack you, Alex. You have to believe me. I warned Lena that she should leave but she wouldn’t listen. And before I knew I used my heat vision. I am so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Alex said calmly. She tried to lighten her voice a little. “It takes more than heat vision to take this Danvers down.”

Kara chuckled.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Alex asked after a while.

She could sense Kara shaking her head. “I appreciate you offer, Alex. But I have to handle this by myself.” The blonde sighed again. “But I am not ready for it yet.”

“Take all the time you need, kiddo,” Alex said as she kissed her sister on the top of her head. “You can stay as long as you want. And don’t worry about your apartment. The DEO will take care of that.”

Kara pulled herself closer to her sister.

“Thank you, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kar.”


	4. Lena and the ginger head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh.. be prepared for a whole other kind of smut...this is going somewhere I promise

At the 23rd of December Lena was sitting in her apartment with a bottle of scotch in one hand and her phone in her other. She hadn’t heard from Kara in the last couple of days and that hurt her. She tried several times to reach out for Kara but the blonde never took her calls or replied on her messages. She stopped texting the blonde after Alex called her and made clear that she should leave Kara alone for now.

Lena tried to be near to Kara, even when she had to read everything in social media. But she could see that the blonde didn’t post a thing since she caught Lena with the other girl.

Lena still could not figure out what happened back then. She was in the bar having a drink as the woman sat down at her table. She seemed nice at first and they chatted. Lena was so happy that she finally had someone she could talk to even though it was a stranger.

She had no clue how talking to the woman in the bar at one moment ended in her bedroom. She was not that kind of woman. She was loyal and she would never hurt the people she cared about. At least until that moment.

Lena could not tolerate the fact that there was this radio silence between her best friend, her girlfriend, in the way it was now. Alex made herself clear but suddenly Lena came to the point that she couldn’t care less. She wanted her girlfriend back and she wouldn’t let Alex stop her from doing that.

She put down the bottle and walked to the door. That was it. She was ready to fight for Kara and if Kara wouldn’t see her, at least she could say it straight into her face.

Lena put on her coat and a black beanie before she openend the door to leave the apartment. Once open she walked straight into a woman that was standing in front of her. A beautiful looking ginger head with silver-grey eyes.

Lena’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. “You?”

The ginger head smiled at the CEO. “Well, well, miss Luthor. Is this the way you would greet me after last time?”

Lena shook her head. She wanted to go to Kara and this woman was not going to stop her. “Get out of my way,” she said and she wanted to push the woman aside so she could leave the house.

But the woman didn’t let her go away that easily. “I don’t believe that is what you want,” she said as she pushed Lena roughly back into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

She looked at the CEO with a threatening face. “Perhaps we should close the door properly this time?” she asked as she smirked at the raven haired.

“What do you want from me?” Lena wanted to know. “I don’t even know you, woman. Leave me alone, before I call security.”

Lena was desperate and the woman in front of her noticed. But she smiled. It was not a kind one, rather a little devilish. 

“Woman?” she repeated. “Last time we saw each other, you were screaming my name.” She paused a second to watch Lena’s reaction. 

Lena tried to not give any, but she clearly failed. The ginger head noticed. “Allright then, we can play this game your way. She reached out her hand. “I am Sarah.”

Lena didn’t take Sarah’s hand. She only listened to the name. Sarah, which sounded so much like Kara. Kara... She wanted to go to Kara.

“I could say that it would be nice to meet you, Sarah,” Lena said. “But then I would be lying.”

Sarah’s smile vanished at once. 

“Leave my apartment before I kick you out myself.”

“Oh a little dominant, are we yes? Okay, I will leave.”

Lena sighed in relieve.

“But...” Sarah continued. “Can I give you something for a goodbye? Like a thank you for last time?”

A feeling of disgust washed through Lena’s body. This woman wanted to say thanks for letting Lena crush the heart of the woman she truly loved? 

“No, thanks.”

“But you don’t even know what it is that I want to give you.” Sarah searched in her handbag and picked up a little box. It was the size of a ringbox. She was not going to propose or something, was she? Lena felt her heart skip a few beats.

Don’t worry, it is not a ring,” Sarah smiled. She opened the box and let Lena have a look. In the box was a beautiful pink diamond. Lena never saw a kind of jewel that was so beautiful. It took her breath away.

“Don’t you think it’s gorgeous?” Sarah asked, almost whispered.

Lena could only look at the jewel in the box. She felt a change in her body, like somebody was taking her over and pushing her soul away.

“I- I do,” she whispered back.

“Well, I will go now then,” Sarah said as she closed the box and turned around to the door. But before she could reach for the door handle, she was grabbed by her arm by Lena.

Sarah turned around. 

“Stay,” Lena said with a hoarse voice.

“Excuse me? Didn’t you just tell me to leave?”

“Forget what I said before,” Lena said. “Stay.”

Sarah shrugged. “Why?”

Lena stepped towards the ginger and in one move she ripped her out of her jacket and her top. “Because I say so,” Lena replied and before she knew she pushed Sarah against the door and pressed her lips against the gingers roughly. 

Sarah didn’t think twice about it and deepened the kiss immediately. She started to undress the CEO and soon they both were standing only in their lingerie.

“This is an interesting twist,” Sarah smirked.

Lena did not reply. She dragged the other woman to her living room and pushed her into the sofa. She went on her knees, took Sarah’s panties at both sides and ripped them off. The next thing she knew was that she started to eat the redhead full of compasion.

“Jeez Lena. I did not expect this,” the redhead moaned.

Lena licked even faster and it didn’t took her long to let the redhead come hard into her mouth. After she came, Sarah pushed Lena away.

“Well, this was fun. But now it is my turn.” She got up from the sofa, pulling the CEO with her. She looked deeply into green eyes as she commanded Lena to undress the rest of her clothes.

Lena couldn’t do anything else but obey the woman in front of her as she pulled of her bra and stripped down her panties.

“This is more like it,” Sarah said as she looked satisfied at Lena’s perfect naked body. She licked her lips before she looked the CEO into the eyes again. “Bend over.”

Lena bended over. Somewhere deep inside she didn’t want to, but her body did everything this mysterious woman asked from her.

Sarah crouched down behind her as she started to lick Lena from behind. Lena felt how she was becoming wetter and she started to breath heavier. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Sarah asked between two licks.

Lena was only able to bring out a affirmative hum. Her mind was going wild. 

“Let’s see what happens if I do this.”

Only before Lena could wonder what Sarah was talking about, she sensed how a hand was sliding to her front side searching for her clit. Once she found it, she started to rub it. First slowly but it did not last long before she rubbed in a higher pace.

“Oh God,” Lena screamed out. 

“Yeah you like that, don’t you?” Sarah asked.

Lena turned her head and looked behind her for so far that was possible. “Try to talk less and start to finally fuck me,” she said.

Sarah stopped licking and rubbing the CEO earning immediately a protesting moan from the ravenhaired. 

“So that is what you want?”

The CEO wiggles her ass in front of the ginger in reply. Just as she was about to beg again to get fucked, she felt three fingers sliding right inside her pussy.

Lena screamed out in joy as Sarah started to fuck her hard with her fingers. “Is this what you want, ms Luthor?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lena moaned. “This is exactly what I want! Just shut your mouth and keep fucking me. Almost there!”

Sarah picked up the pace and fucked the woman in front of her as hard and fast as she could. 

Minutes later Lena’s body started to shake heavily as her orgasm came in. She felt all the lust she felt over the last half hour washing down with her orgasm and she wasn’t sure if she ever came this hard.

It took her a few moments after her orgasm faded away to recover from it.

Once she turned around she somehow expected to see blonde curly locks, but instead she looked into a pair of grey eyes. Eyes that belonged to a ginger head that was laughing at her.

It brought Lena back to reality again and she realized what she had done... Again.

“What did you do to me?” she asked Sarah, who was already getting dressed. 

“Wasn’t that obvious?” the woman smirked as she put on her sweater. 

“Leave!” Lena said.

“Oh I will leave, ms Luthor,” Sarah replied. “But we both know it would be a matter of time that we will be fucking each other again.”

After those words she walked out of the door and shot it right behind her.

Lena stood up from the sofa, tears already flushing down her cheeks. She had no idea what just happend. All she wanted to do was to see Kara, but this woman she just could not resist.

Lena walked straight to the bathroom. As she turned on the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She could see her face but she did not recognize herself anymore. What had become of her?

She went under the shower, she felt the jets of water flushing down her body.

She realized she may had just destroyed the last chance of getting Kara back. And that hurt.

She screamed as she realized she would probably never be with Kara ever again. And as she screamed, she collapsed agains the bathroom wall. 

“I am so sorry, Kara,” she sobbed into the empty space. “I am so, so sorry.”


	5. Kara meets Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we learn now what happened to Lena and what Sarah is up to

It was finally Christmas Day. Kara had a shitty night. Christmas Eve was supposed to be the most happiest evening of the year but she spent it in her room. Alex and Maggie had some friends invited and tried to involve the blonde into the festivities but she declined. All she wanted to do was to hear nothing and feel nothing.

It was ten in the morning on Christmas Day and Alex and Maggie were out to buy some breakfast. Kara read the note as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Although it was a week ago, she still hadn’t got her powers back yet. Usually it took a few days to regain them after she solar flared but in this case Kara wasn’t ready to have them back. She could sense the little Kryptonian flame deep inside her that wanted to grow, but she resisted it with everything she had.

She looked over to the Christmas tree as she was preparing her coffee. They exchanged gifts yesterday and a few were still left under the tree knowing they would be hers. Normally she would be excited for them but now she didn’t care. There was also a small gift packed in red paper with a golden bow which was supposed to be for Lena. 

Thinking about Lena made Kara feel sad. She noticed the messages the CEO had left for her but she couldn’t read them. It was too painful after what happened.

Kara took a sip from her coffee as some one knocked on the door. She startled. What if it was Lena. She didn’t want to see her, not yet at least. She wanted to talk to her about what happend because she desperately wanted an answer on the question that haunted her for weeks: “Why?” She had decided to contact the CEO after the Holliday’s. And after that, she had to figure out a way to pick up her life, without the greeneyed.

The knocking continued and Kara became a little annoyed. She walked to the door to answer it and even if it was Lena, she would sent her away.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a ginger head woman. Kara frowned. She didn’t know this woman and she was certainly none of Alex’ friends.

“Kara Danvers?” the woman asked.

“Uh yes?” Kara replied although she didn’t even know why she would confirm her identity to this stranger.

“Great, I was looking for you,” the woman said as she pushed Kara away and entered the apartment without any permission.

Kara couldn’t believe what just happend. Did this woman just let her self in? She turned around and the woman was already standing by the kitchen counter. She looked over to Kara with a cheeky look in her silver grey eyes. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to finally find you,” she said.

“Do I know you?” Kara asked.

The woman smiled. She wasn’t kind, she looked at Kara with a devilish smile.

“You might have seen me once, a little while ago,” she said. “But we haven’t met properly. I am Sarah.”

Kara frowned. “I don’t know anyone who is called Sarah.”

Sarah laughed and it made Kara shiver. Also she sensed the Kryptionian inside of her boiling.

“I said that we never met properly. You only saw me once.” Sarah pretended like she was remembering about how they met. “I believe it was in the moment I was driving your precious girl crazy.”

In that moment it hit the blonde. This woman was the woman Lena cheated her with. This was the woman with whom Lena had sex as she had caught them. And this woman had the nerves to search for her and confront her. “You?”

Sarah made a little bow. “Yup, me,” she said.

“You have some nerves to show up here like this!” Kara said as she took a step closer to the ginger.

“Are you threatening me?” Sarah asked but Kara could see that the woman wasn’t impressed at all.

“I am not the right person for you to challenge,” Kara said with a dim voice.

“Really? Is that because of that precious little toy of yours? I mean... even I have to admit that she is gorgeous.”

“So why are you here and not at her place? Why are you doing this to me? The two of you already crushed my heart once, there is no need to do it again. I will not stand in your way to be happy, just... leave me alone.” Tears appeared into the blondes eyes. It hurt her to give up on Lena, but if Lena was happier with this woman, she wouldn’t stand in her way. Still all she wanted for the CEO is to be happy. Even if it wasn’t with her.

Sarah laughed again. “You don’t think I want her, do you?” Sarah looked at her. “Oh please. I admit that she is gorgeous but I am really out of her league. She is way to weak to be with a woman with my status.”

Kara looked at her not understanding. 

“Really? All that the woman wants is you.” She grabbed in her handbag to look for a little box and tossed it over to Kara. “It’s so pathetic.”

“What is this?” Kara wanted to know as she opened the box and looked at the most beautiful pink diamond she ever saw in her life.

“I only got her into bed with me because of that. That is a pink love gem. Harmless for us, but not for those who are human and heartbroken.”

Kara looked at the gem before she looked back to Sarah. “You used her?”

Sarah laughed again. “Of course I used her. Once under the spell of that gem, she thought I was you. She was thinking she was having sex with you. She looked at me and she thought I was you. She even called me Kara once or twice. Because that is what a pink love gem does. It keeps you under hypnosis until the user breaks the spell.”

Sarah paused a few moments before she went on. “I had to use her to hurt the one I was really after.” She pointed her finger to Kara. “And that would be you, Kryptonian!” 

This woman knew Kara’s true identity and in that moment she realized she faced another alien. “Where are you from?”

“Where am I from?” Sarah repeated. She cleared her throat. “You do remember Mon-El right? The man who’s heart you broke before he took of into space into another millennium? Well, I am his sister. And I am here to have my revenge on you, Kara Zor-El. I will hurt you and destroy you just as you ripped my brothers heart out.”

Now it was Kara that started to laugh. Once because she realized that Lena did not really betray her. She was used by some kind of magic love stone from another planet. And on the other side she laughed because this woman was not really up to date about her brothers wellness.

“I talked to Mon-El a few months ago as he visited this planet by accident. He is happy, Sarah. He is married and he is happy.”

“I don’t believe you, Kryptonian.” Sarah started to walk to the apartments door. Before she opened it, she turned around to Kara. “Remember my words, Kara Zor-El. I made it to my personal mission to destroy you. I started to take away the most precious thing you possessed; love. But that was only for a start. I will continue to break you step by step.” 

Then she looked at the box in Kara’s hand. With one move of her hand it flew right of Kara’s hand into her own. “And this little thing will help me to succeed.”

“I am warning you, Sarah. You will stay away from her. We can fight if you want, but she will stay out of this.”

Sarah looked as she was really considering it. But then she smiled. “I don’t think so. Lena is such a nice toy to keep... for now.”

After those words, she left the apartment, leaving Kara behind.


	6. Together for ever

It was the night of the first Christmas Day. Lena had spent the whole day at her office. Ever since Sarah had left she couldn’t get her thoughts right. She could not understand why the woman had her into her power like that. She did what she did best when she was unhappy: working. Although it was really hard to concentrate and when the clock finally hit the 8 pm, she decided to go home. She had considered spending the night in the office, because she was afraid that Sarah could visit her at her apartment and when she would, she was afraid that she couldn’t resist her again. 

But then she realized that if Sarah wanted to come for her, she could also come to L-Corp as well.

Lena sighed as she grabbed her things and went home. Normally she would have her driver to bring her home but since it was Christmas, she have given all of her employees the Holidays off. 

She walked from L-Corp to her apartment. It was a fifteen minute walk in the freezing cold night but she used it to clear her mind.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Kara. All she wanted was to be with her. She loved Kara with all her heart and she just couldn’t figure it out why it was so easy to betray her with another woman. A woman she didn’t even know. 

She was certain that she had lost Kara by now. Kara was the first woman she felt for. Before her there had only been men. The blonde was her best friend and at some point those feelings became bigger and in the end they had grown so much that she realized that she felt for her best friend. She happened to know that before Lena, Kara also dated only men. They promised each other that what ever would happen, their relationship would never affect their friendship.

But with Lena’s betrayal, she wouldn’t blame Kara if she never wanted to see her again. 

The walk to her apartment went faster as she expected. Before she knew she was standing in front of her building. She walked inside as she greeted the security guard before she took the elevator to her floor.

As soon as she was inside of her apartment, she locked the door behind her and hung up her coat and put off her beanie. She intended to walk straight to her liquor cabinet to grab the first bottle she got into her hands and drink her sorrow away. 

But it never came that far.

As soon as Lena entered her living room where the liquor cabinet was, she noticed her coffee table was set up with a few candles and small plates of food. Also there were standing two glasses filled with white wine.

Lena’s heart skipped a few beats. The first thing that hit her was that Sarah in some way had managed to break into her apartment, trying to seduce her again.

But then she watched a tall blonde woman walking around the corner.

Lena’s eyes went wide as she looked at the woman in front of her. She looked like always, except the fact that she looked tired. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing her favorite black jeans and pink top. She did not wear her glasses because she never did when she visited Lena in private. Her blue eyes were big and watery.

“Kara?” Lena could barely bring out. She couldn’t believe that she was standing in front of her. Her for God sake, after all she had done.

“Lee,” she said with a trembling voice. The blonde helt her hands behind her back, a sign that she didn’t know what to do.

Lena stepped forwards to the blonde. “Is that really you?” She sounded broken and Kara noticed that immediately and she had to admit that she felt exactly the same way.

Kara wasn’t able to speak for a moment so she just nodded.

Lena looked around. Kara set up the table with what seemed to be the leftovers from her Christmas dinner. And the candles she had lit made it kind of romantic. Like they used to spent most of their dinners together. But why?

She looked back from the table to Kara. She suddenly had the urge to hug her and never let her go, but she was too afraid. So she stayed put, waiting for Kara to make the next move.

“I forgive you, Lee,” Kara suddenly said out of nothing. It hit Lena like a thunder blast. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. So she wanted to hear it again, just to be sure.

“Excuse me?”

Kara sighed. “I said that I forgive you.” She sat down at the top of the sofa, her look never leaving Lena. 

“But why would you forgive me? I hurt you, Kara. I broke your heart. I don’t deserve your forgiveness of your love for that matter. I am not worthy. I don’t deserve you.”

Tears appeared into Kara’s eyes by hearing the words leaving Lena’s lips.

“I met her today, Lee. I met Sarah.”

Lena felt her knees becoming weak. She needed to sit down. She sat down on the sofa next to Kara but leaving a wide space between them.

“What did she do to you?” she could only ask.

Kara tilted her head as she kept watching Lena. She looked so broken. The Daxamite really hurt her. And that made Kara furious.

“Nothing,” she said as calm as she could. “Lee, do you remember the day I came out to you as Supergirl? And that I explained that I didn’t tell you about my true identity because I wanted to protect you?”

Lena nodded. “Of course. But what does that have to do with this?”

“Sarah is an alien. She comes from Daxam. To be exact, she is Mon El’s sister. She used you to hurt me, because apparently she blames me for the fact that he joined the Legion in the future.”

Lena listened to Kara but the words didn’t get through her mind.

“She used some kind of stupid diamond to hypnotize you.”

“You mean... like a pink diamond?” Lena asked.

“A pink love gem from Daxam,” Kara confirmed.

There was a silence between the two of them and Lena was still processing what Kara just told her. If she was right, it would explain why she couldn’t resist the woman every time she saw her. 

“Lee, I am going to kill her,” Kara suddenly said. So suddenly that it startled the CEO.

“But... you are Supergirl,” Lena said. “You would never kill anyone.”

“That was until she took advantage of you. She abused you, Lena. You are the love of my life and she used you so she could hurt me. So, I swear to Rao, that I will hunt her down and as soon as I find her, I will kill her.”

Kara felt a change in her body. Speaking out those words she gave in to the Kryptonian deep inside of her. She let her come back into her mind and as she did that, she sensed how her powers were flooding back. 

She sensed such a rage inside of her. She kept her true identity hidden for a reason. To prevent exactly what happend. That the people she cared about got hurt. 

Her eyes started to glow. She wanted to fly away and search for the Daxamite but in that moment she felt a warm hand on her arm. Her eyes stopped glowing and she looked at her girlfriend.

“I won’t stop you from doing what you have to do,” she said as tears filled her eyes. “But would you mind when I hug you? I... I just missed you so much.”

Before Lena knew it was Kara wo crushed into her arms, holding her tight.

It was to much for the CEO and she broke down into the embrace. “I am sorry, Kara,” she cried. “I am really, really sorry for everything.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kara sobbed into the CEO’s ear. “She controlled you with alien powers. There was no way you could resist that.”

“But what should we do?” Lena asked. “What if she comes back and tries it again?”

Kara pulled herself out of her embrace and looked at her girlfriend. “That won’t happen, Lee. Because from now on, I will protect you. If you see her of whatever, just call for me and I will be there in a second.”

Lena turned her gaze down. Kara knew she wanted to ask something but didn’t know how to figure out the right words.

“What is it, Lee?” she asked kindly.

“Would... would you stay? I mean you can stay in the guest room of course. But... I am afraid. I am afraid that she turns up in front of my door and that she will take advantage of me again. I don’t want her, Kara. I love you and only you.”

“And I love you, Lee. I will stay. You are right, because I can protect you better when I am near you.”

The blonde looked at the table before she turned her gaze back to Lena. “Let’s eat first, okay? And after that we will go to bed. And tomorrow we will figure out a way to protect you against her powers so that you don’t have to be afraid of her anymore. Taking care of you is my number one priority for now.”

She paused a second.

“But Lee, really. As soon as we found a way to protect you, I will take off and I will find her. And when I do, I will kill her.”

After those words she took Lena in her arms again. They were ment to be together and she refused to let that be taken away from her.


	7. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talk things through. Fluff and a little angst (but not much)

Lena woke up next morning. She needed a few moments to realize that she was in her apartment and not in her office. Once she opened her eyes and became a clear vision she looked straight into a pair of blue eyes.

Kara was lying next to her, on her side with her hands underneath her head and she was staring at Lena. As soon as she watched Lena wake up, she gave her a soft smile.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she whispered.

Lena stretched out and a one of the cutes yawns Kara had ever seen escaped from between Lena’s lips. The CEO turned on her side as well so she could look at Kara. “Good morning.”

They stayed there for a while, just looking at each other and not saying anything. They didn’t need words for knowing that they still loved each other. Lena could see it in Kara’s eyes that she still loved her. But it couldn’t take away the feel of guilt that still was somewhere in Lena’s heart. Even when Kara told her it wasn’t her fault, and that she loved her still, Lena could not ignore the fact that she slept with another woman. Alien love gem or whatever.

“I love you,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled. It was a loving and warm smile, those smiles that she kept only for her. “I love you too.”

Lena smiled back. But she couldn’t prevent that a tear felt down her cheek.

Kara watched the tear gliding along her girlfriends pale cheek, hitting the pillow on it’s way down. The blonde moved closer removing one hand underneath her head and wiped with her thumb over Lena’s cheek. It was feather light but Lena closed her eyes under the touch. She had a lot of questions she wanted to ask Kara but she didn’t know where to start.

She opened her eyes and watched Kara moving her hand back under her hand.

She sighed.

“What is it?” Kara asked gently.

“I.. I have questions.”

Kara tilted her head a little. “You can ask me what ever you want.”

Lena nodded. There was one question on the tip of her tongue and she knew that the answer on that question would be a decisive factor for their relationship.

“How will we go on from now on?” she started. “I mean... After everything that happened, what does it mean for us?”

“I asked myself that same question,” Kara replied, her gaze never leaving Lena’s. She could see the fear in the green eyes across her. “But I stay with what I said last night. I meant it when I said that I love you. But I have to take back the part when I said that I forgive you.”

Lena’s eyes widened and her lower lip started to tremble. Kara knew it was a sign that she was about to cry. But that wasn’t her intention at all, so she went on. “I take it back, because there is nothing to forgive you for. You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault. She abused you and took advantage of you. You had no choice.”

“But it felt like I had.”

Kara shook her head. “I spent almost the whole night looking for any information about Daxamite love gems. I went to the DEO to ask my mother, I mean her hologram of course. And it turned out that this gem really can hypnotize you. And when it does, you no longer have control over anything. No matter how strong your mind might be, you’d be defenseless.”

Lena felt her hope fleeing away. “So there is no way for me to protect me against it?”

“Actually, we have three options,” Kara replied. “For once, since Daxam was destroyed together with Krypton, I am sure that she has the last and only gem. So we could just take it away from her and destroy it.”

Lena chuckled. “Yeah, like she would let us take it away from her.”

“There is a second option. But that could be dangerous for you.”

“Tell me. I would do anything for you.”

Now Kara let out a small sigh. “Well, she told me that the gem could only be used against those who are heartbroken and human. So if we were able to combine my DNA with yours, you technically wouldn’t be 100 procent human anymore. So the stone shouldn’t affect you anymore.”

Lena really considered that option and Kara could see it on the look in her eyes.

“But that is out of option because we don’t know how your body would react on that. It could kill you.”

“Anything is better then the way I feel right now,” Lena said.

“How do you feel?” Kara asked.

“Dirty,” Lena replied.

“Lee, there is no reason...”

“There is,” the CEO said. “I can’t help it.”

There was a silence between the two women before Kara cuddled herself against Lena. The CEO did not know how to react.

She froze for a few moments by her girlfriends touch telling herself she did not deserve this. 

“We will get through this together,” Kara whispered. “I am here for you if you need me, Lee.”

“But I don’t...”

“Please don’t say that you don’t deserve me,” Kara said. “Because that is not true. After what you went through, you deserve love. You are still my best friend, the love of my life and my soulmate.”

Again there was a silence.

“What is the third option?” Lena suddenly wanted to know.

“Hmm?”

“You said we had three options. So what is the third?”

Kara pulled herself away from Lena. Her eyes became dark. “The third option is that I kill her.”

“No, Kara. You can’t kill her. Because if you do, the DEO has to take you into custody. There will be a trail and they will convict you for murder. Let the DEO look out for her and arrest her instead.”

Kara shook her head. “There is no punishment good enough for her after what she did, Lee. Besides, she will never let herself arrested by earthlings. She won’t stop until she has her revenge.”

“But...”

“The DEO is already looking for her, Lee. But not to arrest her. I told Alex what happened and what she is up to. First they tried to contact Mon-El to see if he would be able to bring her back to her senses. But they couldn’t reach for him. So when they find her, Alex will contact me. And then I will destroy her like she destroyed you.”

“Kara...”

“There is no other option, Lee.”

Lena nodded. “But I don’t want to visit you in jail.”

Kara laughed. “You don’t have to. Because once I got my hands on her, I will take her into space. Technically, earths rules don’t count there. So I wouldn’t break any laws.” 

Lena looked at her girlfriend. Kara had really thought this through. “Thank you for protecting me,” she said gently.

Kara’s eyes lit up a little again. “Of course. Like I said, I love you and I would do anything to keep you save.”

She moved her head to Lena and started to lean in. “You are my love, for now and for ever,” she whispered before she pressed her lips so gently on Lenas. It was a sweet tender kiss but it was all that Lena needed in this moment.

She realized Kara was there for her. She would protect her and for all: she still loved her. It helped Lena to realize that their relationship would stay intact, even after all what happened.

Their moment was interrupted by the buzzing of Kara’s phone. She grabbed it from the night stand and read the message she received. Then she looked at Lena. “They found her.” she said. After that she stood up from the bed and in the next moment she changed into her Supersuit. It was a while since Kara wore the suit, but she was ready for the upcoming fight.

Lena stood up too. “I am coming with you,” she said.

Kara shook her head. “I need you to do something for me first. I sent you an email to your workmail. It is a recipe for a potion. I need you to make that potion for me.”

“What is it for?” Lena asked.

“I will tell you soon, I promise.” Kara looked at Lena with a loving gaze one more time before she went to the balcony and took off.


End file.
